


Maybe it's not just in fairytales where you get a happy ending

by ValTheTrain



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValTheTrain/pseuds/ValTheTrain
Summary: Bebe and Wendy have a fight at a party and Bebe locks herself in a bathroom.





	Maybe it's not just in fairytales where you get a happy ending

Why did it hurt so much? It was my fault anyways.

Now I'm locked in a bathroom in someone's house, I don't even remember whose party this is anymore.  
Life fucking sucks, why did I have to fall in love with her of all people? My best friend, Wendy Testaburger, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Why did I think this would ever work out? She's never shown any interest in girls and I didn't care, I only ruined our friendship by being an idiot.  
Now I can hear someone yelling my name, Wendy probably told everyone and they just want to make fun of me.

Knock knock

I silently shift my leg to a better position as I glance at the door, someone is knocking and yelling something, but I can't hear who it is or what they're saying over the static in my head.  
The tears are still falling down my face as I get up and look in the mirror.

My legs hardly keep me up, so I lean on the sink for support, my makeup is completely ruined.  
The knocking hasn't stopped, it's the, only thing I hear over the static, wich is getting louder the more I hear the knocks, I think someone's shouting my name.

Finally I break, I start to cry as I fall down to the floor, my legs too weak to keep me standing.  
I keep crying for god knows how long, maybe it was just a few minutes, maybe hours. But I start to calm down, the knocking has stopped, I smile as I close my eyes and let myself calm down.

I'm finally calm, the static has gone and I can hear again, I can feel again.  
I almost want to believe nothing happened with Wendy, everything's just back to normal, she doesn't hate me anymore.

A quiet knock wakes me from my toughts, I get up and look in the mirror, my face isn't red anymore, tough my eyes are, but nobody can probably notice.  
I quickly was my face, and most of the makeup vanishes, tough a little bit has stuck to my skin, wich makes me annoyed, ofcourse it's some cheap brand.

The knock comes again, I brush my hair with my fingers and take a deep breath. I unlock the door and open it, outside is Nichole.  
"Bebe! I was so worried" she cries as she hugs me, "Wendy told me everything! She wanted to talk with you, but you didn't open the door and she was really worried you did something stupid".

I stare at her before looking at the ground, why would Wendy be worried after what I did, she clearly was mad.  
"Come on, we have to find her" Nichole smiles sweetly. She takes my hand and forces me to follow her. Why isn't she uncomfirtable, if Wendy told her everything wouldn't she know about what I did?

We left the house and Nichole walked me to Wendy's house, the walk was quiet, I didn't want to talk and Nichole didn't know what to say.  
"Here we are, I'll keave you two alone to talk after I make sure you're inside". Nichole knocks on the door.

"Hello Bebe, Wendy's in her room" I glance at Nichole who smiles and nods, I walk inside.  
I feel so weird, what would Wendy say? Would she yell at me? Tell me how gross and weird I am? Before I knew it I was standing in front of Wendy's door.

I wanted to leave, but I had to do it, even if she would tell me she doesn't want to talk I would deserve it, I didn't even ask her permission.  
I slowly and quietly knock, I hear small noises from behind the door, then it opens. Wendy looks awful, her hair isn't brushed and her eyes are still glittering with tears.

"Bebe" she says as she hugs me tightly, I feel tears forming and ready to fall, "I tought you hated me?" I whisper blinking furiously to keep the tears from falling.  
"No I don't I was so worried, you didn't answer your phone and I couldn't get an answer when I tried to talk to you at the party".

Wendy let's go of me, and smiles sadly, "I was such an asshole, I'm so sorry!" She cries, I open my mouth, but I don't know what to say.  
"But... I tought you didn't want to be my friend anymore?" Wendy stops and stares at me, "Bebe, I know you were drunk and didn't really think about it as much as you would normally have, I don't hate you, I was just surprised".

I feel the tears falling as I smile, "I'm sorry". Wendy grabs my hand softly and leads me to her room, she closes the door and hugs me again. "I could never hate you! You don't have to be sorry, but you do owe me something".  
I look at her confused, as I wipe the tears away, "What?". She smiles her cheeks red.

It doesn't feel real, Wendy slowly gets closer to me and presses her lips against mine. I was dreaming, right?  
She pulls away and smiles, "now were even" I can't keep my self from laughing a little, I was so happy.  
"You know, the reason I got so mad was because I've been thinking about that moment, and I just couldn't believe it was happening, I've dreamed of it for years and it happened when you were drunk" Wendy takes a deep breath, "I wanted it to be okay with the both of us, but I felt like you being drunk made it not okay, because you weren't like the normal you"'

I smile, "It doesn't mean I didn't want it" Wendy returns the smile, before giving me another kiss, this time I kiss her back, feeling her smile into the kiss.  
We talked about it for hours, both of us had been in love with eachother, it was just like a fairytale, this wasn't something that would happen to me, but I guess it did.


End file.
